This invention relates to feeding means for feeding material for a precise distance past a fixed point on a feed path and for energizing an associated apparatus which performs an operation on the material which has been fed. The invention is herein disclosed in conjunction with a lead making machine which transports individual wires to a crimping press which functions to crimp the terminal onto the end of each wire presented thereto. It will be understood, however, that the principles of the invention can be used for feeding other materials and in conjunction with other types of apparatus for performing operations on the fed material.
Application Ser. No. 723,697 discloses and claims a lead making machine which serially applies terminals to the ends of each of a succession of wires which are presented to a crimping press which forms part of the machine. In accordance with the principles of the invention described in Application Ser. No. 723,697 the wires are transported laterally of their axes until they are positioned in axial alignment with, but spaced from, the crimping press. Thereafter, the wires are fed axially until the leading end of each wire is located between the die and anvil of the press. The press is then actuated to crimp terminals onto the end of the wire. It is essential that the end of the wire be precisely positioned between the die and anvil if satisfactory electrical leads are to be produced by machines of this general class. The instant invention provides a means for feeding the wires axially past a predetermined point on the wire feed path so that its end is precisely and accurately located between the die and anvil. Precise feeding of the wire is achieved by virtue of the fact that the feed rolls are driven by a stepping motor which is controlled by control circuit means as will be described below. During axial feeding of the wire, it interrupts a light beam thereby to cause a signal to be sent to the control means and upon receipt of this signal, the control means causes the stepping motor to be rotated through a precisely predetermined arc and thereby feed the wire beyond the light beam by a precisely predetermined amount. The amount by which the wire is fed can be readily changed by merely changing some switch settings so that the performance of the apparatus can be precisely controlled. The control means also incorporates means for actuating the crimping press after the wire has been fed. Additionally, means are provided for delaying actuation of the press after the wire has been fed if the press is not in a state of readiness to carry out the crimping operation; in other words, if the press has not completed its previous operating cycle.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an improved feeding means for feeding material, such as wire, for a precise distance beyond a predetermined point on the feed path. A further object is to provide feeding means and control means for a lead making machine including means for actuating the crimping press of the machine after conclusion of the wire feeding step. A further object is to provide a feeding means having switch means controlling the length of material is fed. A further object is to provide a relatively simple and durable feeding means for materials such as wire which can be used in conjunction with a wide variety of apparatus for performing operations on the material being fed.